The unforgivable act
by Crimson.Shackles
Summary: A story that follows two of my OC, Alison and Beck.
1. Chapter 1

The cold sweat dripped down my face as the cool breeze blew gently through the air. Everything became blurry, silent... No pain, no agony, only a rush of ecstasy alongside the panning feelings hunger and confusion. I feel so alive!

"Haah.... haah..." All I could hear was my heavy breathing, inhaling and exhaling the surrounding air. I could make out some muttering through the silence, noises of a distressed comrade, a mix between sadness and anger.

"-it... me..."

It made little sense, if any at all. The voice sounded so familiar and nostalgic.

"Sh*t! Why are you doing this to me..?"

The muttering began to become clearer, I could hear properly. My vision cleared up as I looked at the fresh blue sky. The sun caressed my face and my surroundings politely.

"Guts..."

My hunger grew as did my senses. Not only my sense of vision, smell, sound, and what not. I had power, beyond anything can imagine. I was the best there was! Not only did I have a rank that outmatches all other claymores, I was more alive than ever!

"Alison, I'll never forgive you for making me do this..." Beck cried.

Have I done something terrible to her? All we did was a simple duel, and looking at her battered up and bloodied body I must have come out with the rank of number 1.

I looked down at her for a little longer until the hunger finally became unbearable.

"Guts... Human guts..."

I mumbled. I left Beck to wither away in despair as she could only look at my back. I'm ahead of her, I'm better than her. Watch this back, Beck! You'll never touch it ever again!

"Alison... how could you... I never thought of you as inferior to me even once... so why? Why did you have to awaken!!?"

Those words pierced me like sharp swords on an open wound. The pain shuttered throughout my body as I felt a cold shiver take control... A cold and dark shiver went throughout my body and on impulse I acted.

"Awakened?" I asked rhetorically.  
"Don't get so jealous you inferior dog. You've looked down to the rest of us from above and now that I'm above you... You try make up such an obvious lie?  
Don't be silly... You've never seen me as inferior because you've always known that one day, I will beat you... and that day is today."

I heard nothing after that. Silence stood there staring me in the face. I slightly turned my head to catch a glimpse of her. Beck shivered with both hands fisted, she shivered with her teeth clenched together.  
Beck shivered in utter defeat... And that's all I needed to see. I turned away from her once again and began to walk.

"Don't F*ck with me." Beck spoke with narcissism.  
"I never thought of you as Inferior to me, not one time did I think I was above you until today." Her tone became filled with more confidence.

"What did you just say?" I hissed back at her.

"I said that the Alison that I knew was better than this lump of sh*t in front of me right now!"

"...Beck, Have you lost all your pride!?"

"No, Alison... I never had any pride to begin with... As a Claymore, the only thing I held onto was my humanity, not my pride. And that's why I'm better then a monster who threw away their humanity for useless pride!" Her bark got louder, and more egoistic.

Once again silence stood in our presence for a brief moment, only to be broken by an annoyance once again.

"Look at yourself, Alison... Look at what you've become!"

Beck raised her claymore with the reflection of an awaked being residing inside it. I flinched back as I turned to face behind me. Emptiness... Nothing but an empty forest!

"What are you running away from? This is what you have become, a monster... An abomination with no shred of humanity!" Beck whispered into my ear softly.

"F*ck off!" I screamed as I swung my arm at her.

Trees fell down and the ground shook. This feeling... Have I really awakened? Sh*t! What happened during that battle between me and Beck! Remember!! Remember damn it!!

The cold hard steel of the claymore grazed my cheek. A rush of blood fell out and without thinking twice I ran away from Beck... I became a deserter... I fled to the sky... away from land, away from reality.


	2. Chapter 2

_What happened before...? Why did I turn into this?  
The question resided within me like an annoying ghost. I pushed my memory to it's limits...  
"remember damn it!"_

"Hahahaha! Come at me more! Faster! Stronger!" Beck yelled happily.

The sounds of two claymores hitting one and another at full force vibrated through the air.

Each step I took sounded as if it were a large "thump". The ground became a part of my body, bringing greater speed with every step I took. "thump- thump- thump-". With each movement I poured my whole heart into it.

I swung my claymore passionately with the aim to rise above. Each hit I made was anticipated and matched with an equal force from Beck.

"Power!" I thought to myself.  
"I need more Power!"

I looked at her face smirking full of delight. I swung my claymore smiling back at her.

"I see you are smiling as always, Beck the condescending!" I spoke amidst the loud noises and large sparks from our Claymores.  
Her smirk shifted into a frown as her gazing eyes began to glare angrily.

"Don't call me with that stupid nick name you made. I'm Beck the sweet!"

Our metal swords continued to cross with an uprising pace. Before I noticed, the weight of my Claymore became heavier. I looked back at Beck who stood there looking down on me with a frown. Her silvery eyes gave me no opportunity for enjoyment anymore.

"I see... Let's get serious then, Beck the first!"

She gave out a sigh followed by parrying my Claymore single headedly.

"A simple apology would have worked, my dear Alison. And don't call me Beck the first, I'm Beck the sweet!" she muttered as she continued her dance of superiority.

My eyes must have gleamed with golden anger as I stared angrily into her silver and calm eyes. "Has she no need to use any more Youki?" I thought to myself.

The harshest battles were those involving our eyes meeting. I always felt inferior, knowing I was forced more and more as she always stood on top. Once again our claymores clashed and our faces drew near one and another. Silver! This silver eyed witch!

"I... Need more Power!" I thought to myself.

I felt my face distorting and becoming filled with my Youki as I began to increase my power. I swung my claymore at her once again.

"Stronger, more power, more speed!" I thought to myself over and over as I swung more and more. My mind went completely blank as soon as I heard a soft murmur.

I looked at her eyes, still gleaming with Silver as Beck regained her smirk.

"Sh*t!" I mumbled to myself.  
"More! I just need more!"

A discreet shine on gold caught my attention as her elegant face looked straight onto my distorted own.

"Sh*t!- Why can't I beat her!?" I thought to myself.

I poured more and more youki in each attack yet Beck felled each one off with ease.  
"A feint" I thought to myself as I sliced towards her head. She stepped to the side with a calm smile.  
"Now!" With all of my concentration and will power I managed to turn my slice into a thrust towards her body at the last moment. Finally, I would be the one to wear the smile.

"Clang"

...No way... I looked down to see her unharmed body, her precious smile. Her untouchable attire, and her stern claymore's direct contact with my own.

...No way......


End file.
